DOA Frost Dragon and Frost Giant
by Lazydraco 13
Summary: It's got dragons. Giants and other fantasy things. Based on the mobile game DRAGONS OF ATLANTIS HEIRS OF THE DRAGON.
1. chapter 1

Dragons of Atlantis: Tsorf the Fanndis of Creation

By: lazydraco XIII

INTRODUCTION:

Have any of you playing this game ever wondered where in the hell Frost Giants come from? No, well I did. In doing so I just had to come up with a story about the Frost Dragon. I do this for fun. I enjoy what I write or type in this case. Some of my in game friends have enjoyed this so far...reading about the dragons and in game troops, not this long intro. Get ready to spot a lot of errors. I like feedback whether it's positive or negative. KEEP IN MIND THIS IS ALL STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS! LINE ID is lazydraco. So ya like it or hate I could care less. This is the end of the intro and really short summary of why and what this story is about. The story begins after the end of this sentence.

PART 1: TSORF'S DECISION

Tsorf the Frost Dragon was the first of the seven high dragons that were worshiped by the many creatures of Atlantis to have expressed any intention of wanting to leave the mountain which her brother Erif the Fire Dragon called The Den of Gods. Tsorf and her kin had called the den their home for two-thousand years now. Out of the seven Erif was the eldest and by far the most powerful of the seven high dragons. Of course this was just pure speculation for no creature had ever witnessed a battle between two of their living gods. While Tsorf and her siblings did not always agree with his methods of how to properly guide these creatures which paid them so much admiration and devotion, they always stood behind Erif's decisions presenting a unified bond to demonstrate their loyalty to one another. As every living being knows of course no partnership or family will ever exist without its differences.

Tsorf had awoken from her sleep like any other day letting out a roar that could be heard many leagues away waking her siblings and all those that may have heard her. What a wake up call for all those that had gathered for the Day of Devotion which would soon be upon them. Tsorf was waiting by a nearby cliff on her sister Retaw the Water Dragon to begin their morning ritual. Tsorf felt a small nudge on her left side as she stared into the rising sun, this of course was how Retaw would always greet her in the morning. Tsorf acknowledged her sister by simply covering Retaw's head underneath her giant wing. They both sat there taking deep breathes tasting the sweet aromas of honey, sweet grass, flowers and of pines that the morning winds brought with them. Oh how they both enjoyed that part of the day. Tsorf as much as she wanted that morning to never end she wanted to stretch her wings. Her tail lifted into the air and dropped to the ground making a giant thud, this was the signal to her sister telling her lets have some fun flying. The fun consisted of mock fights, racing and diving into the sea to see who would make a bigger splash to which no creature ever wanted to be the judge of. However as much fun as Tsorf was having in the back of her mind she knew that the days of joy would soon come to an end. She had made her decision of leaving the den. Her decision was not a rash one that she had thought of that morning, no she had been thinking on this for a long time.

PART 2: TSORF'S FIRST MEMORY

Tsorf wanted some time to herself just to think, so she decided to just fly around aimlessly. Her thoughts took her back to the past. She recalled what her brother Erif had told her of his life before her and their siblings all came together as well as her own memories. Erif had been the first of the seven to be born. He had lived and survived amongst the chaos of what was now referred to as the dawn of Atlantis for almost one-hundred years. Scars of battles long gone still on his body. He told her that he had been flying over the winter lands memorizing everything for this was still un-ventured territory. When he had a strong feeling that there was another dragon with a strong magical aura. He followed that feeling until he reached the top of a mountain. The top was full of snow of course when he had finally decided on where to land his body temperature alone turned all the snow into pools of boiling water. Except for the icicles that sat on top. For no matter how close he got they remained. He drew ever closer releasing more heat with every step. Not understanding why the ice was not melting. When he finally got close his anger that he had felt at the un-melting ice was sedated for he saw an egg with scales. The egg he knew right away belonged to another like him. He finally understood why the icicles hadn't melted, the magic the egg was exuding had formed the ice like a barrier. His curiosity won over him as he began to examine the egg. The scales on the outside of the egg had reminded him of the remains of his own egg. He could no longer wait and so he got even closer to the egg which was a beautiful winter blue color with specks of white. Upon closer inspection he saw small cracks and tiny movements. He thought to himself you just need one more tiny push little one. Hesitation played no part in his next decision, he inhaled deeply and then exhaled with such force and heat onto the egg that he heard a moving cracking sounds come from it.

Tsorf still remembered very vividly how her brothers eyes had swelled up with tears of joy when his gaze met hers for the first time. She remembers him sitting looking up at the sky so that she wouldn't notice him crying. As he sat on his hind legs he roared his lonely heart out. He once told her that his roar that day had caused an avalanche. While she may not remember the avalanche she does remember something else. She remembers that in the roar he had let out, she had felt all his sorrow, loneliness and hatred just escape him. When she felt all those emotions being let out she couldn't help but run up him and nestle under his giant fiery wing. While she was frightened that hadn't deterred her from trying to comfort a hurting heart. After a while he finally noticed her under his wing. She felt a push on her back not a harsh one but a gentle one. This was his way of telling her come out of there, all is well now, I will be fine, don't be scared of this sentimental dragon. She did as she was motioned. Erif was the first to speak. He spoke to her with kind soft words.

"My name is Erif. I am your brother. We are dragons, high dragons to be exact. Unlike ordinary dragons and other creatures of this land, we sit at the top of the food chain. I have been alone for a long time trying to bring peace to this feral world. I may not look like it but I am very happy that I found you my sister. This gives me hope for the future. With you here now I am sure that their are others like us. I have two questions for you. The first is do you trust me? Secondly what is your name?"

Tsorf was so tiny and cautious of this giant but she didn't feel any immediate threat so she mustered what little words she could. "Ye..ye..yes trust you. Naaame me dowwnt have." Even as babies the high dragons were very intelligent. Knowing and understanding words was easy. In time so would be flying, fighting, eating, hunting and speaking with practice.

Erif couldn't contain his laughter at how adorable her answers had been that he unknowingly began laughing. He stopped laughing as soon as he saw his new little sister make a ferocious face at him while in the lunging position. He felt a chill go up his spine sensing that she would grow up to be very powerful. He very calmly collected himself before speaking once again. "Little sister the trust we place in each other will be eternal. Together we will bring stability to this world. Our siblings that have yet to be born will hear both of our voices for I can feel my magic has increased. We will find them if they are out there, our family will grow. Now as to your name hmmmmm...I know your scales resemble snow, so how about Tsorf the Dragon of Winter. What do you think?"

"Yes."Her reply was short and to the point.

Tsorf remembered how happy she felt being given a name by her new found brother. Erif had not just named her, he had named all his siblings. He had gave them names in the dragon language and it was only to be used by them not by any other creature. Their names were: Tsorf the dragon of Winter. She was second to born and many believe her to be the only match against Erif. Taerg the dragon of Wisdom. The third to be born and most intelligent. He was born able to do everything straight out of the egg. Htrae the dragon of Stone. His egg was found deep underground. The shell had been hardened to the point Erif almost destroyed an entire ecosystem trying to hatch his fourth sibling. Retaw the dragon of Life. She was found in the most tranquil part of the world. Lush with greenery. Abundant water. The creatures that guarded her only let the high dragons pass because Tsorf froze them where they stood. Retaw's first memory is of Tsorf taking part of the shells off of her head. Fifth to be born has a natural gift of healing wounds. Edahsthgin the dragon of Deception. This egg was the hardest to find only because it could camouflage itself. The swamp where it was finally located now produces his favorite fruit. The sixth of the siblings and the most carefree. Cixot the dragon of Ambition. Much like the name suggests she was so ambitious and anxious to be born that she hatched herself. The seventh to be born. Strong willed and cunning. As a baby she attacked Erif. Erif the first to be born. How he did it or how he survived the harsh times before he found his family will forever be his secret. With time however even Erif would allow the lower creatures the privilege to know their true names.

Tears rolled down Tsorf's face remembering all their past adventures together. Now however she had to look towards the future.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 3: ANGER AND RASHNESS

The day of devotion was upon Atlantis. For one day an armistice was called. Every creature would gather at the foot of the den. They would gather to pay homage to the dragons for if not for them they would not have sentience (for most living creatures), life, food, water or peace no matter how fragile it might have been. Peace had only been achieved when all seven high dragons had united bringing an end to the chaos. The armistice covered anything from small squabbles to preying on others for food. It would be on this day that the differences between two high dragons would be unveiled.

On this fateful day the Frost and Fire dragons flew high above the clouds to argue amongst themselves. Once they were above the clouds, their arguing sounded like a thousand thunderstorms at once, the vibrations could be felt by every creature gathered there. The clear sky suddenly darkened to a crimson red that clashed with the color of winter. As they argued lightning began to manifest from just their anger. Red and white lightning bolts clashed in the sky before it could hit the ground below, neither one could get the upper hand in the argument. The anger and pride of these two dragons was a glorious display of power without either one giving in to the others demands. After hours of arguing they decided to descend from the sky neither one had injuries which was evident from the lack of injuries on the outside but in the inside had their pride been hurt? The sky went back to normal as if nothing had happened but all the creatures gathered there had the same thought, if this is what happens when high dragons argue using just words what would happen if they fought to the death. Every creature there that day witnessed such devastating power, unintentional as the display of raw power had been it had left every giant, warthog, sand bird, giant, lesser dragon, minotaur, giant shelled tortoise, scarab, centaur, fangtooth, dire wolf and tiny squishy two legged creatures that somehow could survive living surrounded by larger and stronger beings (their persistence to live was impressive), in awe of the beautiful and destructive energy. They had all been very fortunate for if a single bolt of lightning had hit the ground it would have caused death and devastation.

Even if all that had gathered there were in shock of what they had just saw, one lone giant who by all means stood out even among his own people could not focus on anything else but the descending Frost dragon. Alone in his own mind he made a rapid decision that he would follow only her until the end of time. This brash decision was not made out of pure adoration, no he wanted to follow someone that could teach him how to become brave, for which of the other high dragons had ever taken a stand against Erif. This giant that was considered by his own people as a coward and poor excuse of a giant was given the name "Enorm the Useless." While the giants may not acknowledge Enorm as a true giant his stature was impressive even among them, he stood a mighty eighty meters high. Enorm was gentle, soft spoken, agreeable in addition to all that he could be skittish which is why many saw him as a coward. Even though he towered over other giants and could have easily overpowered any foe he spent most of his days being alienated by his supposed kin. He believed that by following Tsorf he could become what he had always envisioned himself as and that was a brave dependable kind being. His decision was final he would follow Tsorf as her loyal servant or as a far away admirer either one was acceptable to him. Every creature there was speechless not even murmurs could be heard or gasps. This day of devotion would truly be one to remember.

PART 4: WORLD ALTERING ANNOUNCEMENT

The following morning at the base of the mountain that housed all the high dragons, every creature had gathered there once more. Every creature had heard the same horrendously mighty roar of Erif late in the night demanding that they all be present there. Everyone kept silent not a single murmur could be heard some could barely remember to breathe. The anxiety they all felt was just as real as the tension that seemed to keep them weighed down not allowing them to move or speak. One by one the high dragons began to descend from the den, forming a crescent moon shape leaving the middle empty for Erif. As the Fire Dragon glided down from top of the mountain to take his place in the empty spot left for him he let out a thunderous roar to get every living souls attention. Once he took his place he wasted little time and began to speak in the language that was common among the lower creatures of this world.

"As you all witnessed yesterday my sister and I had an argument that may have caused you all concern but all is well. Late in the night we seven high dragons came to a conclusion after talking amongst ourselves. During our meeting we sought a way on how to avoid any future quarrels between us. Our plan that we came up with was very simple but we believe it will be effective. Here is our solution to avoid any future infighting, we will each be laying claims to different parts of the known world." Erif paused and looked carefully at the expressions of each individual creature gathered there. He took notice that they were all in a state of motionless soundless disbelief at what he had just said. He let what he had said seep in for a few minutes before he began to speak once more.

"I realize that this announcement is sudden. We ask all of you not to panic or think that we will abandon you. We high dragons have been ruling and living together for almost two-thousand years peacefully. Friction was bound to happen eventually, luckily for all us it did not get past heated words. We see you all as more than just our devoted followers, we see you as our children. When all seven of us first united an explosion of magic happened that gave you all wisdom to make intelligent choices. With that being said we ask that all you not panic or believe that we will abandon you. We will continue to live among you. I must ask that you all make a difficult choice by the morning. You will each freely choose in the morning which of us seven high dragons you will follow after we all have a chance to speak to you. Before I let my brother Htrae speak I must say one last thing. We seven are still family and so we will always be united whether we're together or apart." Erif had just spoken his last words to those gathered when he felt a strong cold breeze go by him. He looked to see were it had come from when he realized it had emitted from Tsorf floating over the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 5: WINTERS WORDS

Tsorf stayed there adrift her giant snow white wings flapping creating a nice cool breeze for all to enjoy. She wanted everyone's undivided attention. Of course she got what she wanted without even speaking all eyes were now on her. All waiting to hear from Tsorf. Tsorf took a long deep breath and let it out as she did a fine powdered snow began to fall on the crowd. The snow was caused because of her freezing breath that she had exhaled, which had mixed with the moisture in the air. All the creatures couldn't help but react to the falling snow. Their vision was now even more focused on her as the snow fell onto them. Enorm could feel the cold snow on his bare feet but he felt a sudden rush of assurance in his choice of following the Frost Dragon.

Once Tsorf felt that she had all their attention, a sudden rush of thoughts swirled in her head. "What now? Why are they Staring? Do I continue? Should I talk? How far should I go? Should I tell them where I intend to go? Who will follow me? Will we still be close to each other?"

Anxiety, panic, overthinking and getting ahead of herself was what Erif saw in his sister at that moment. He couldn't help but laugh on the inside or feel happy that even after all these years in sparse moments she seemed as she was a dragonling again. His memories of a time long gone were blissful but he knew that he must keep them locked away. Soon they would all start making new memories and for that to happen he must help each of his family members one last time. No matter how painful it was for Erif he stepped closer to Tsorf. Once he was by her side he lit his left wing ablaze and flung it across Tsorf's head. He had left it there for only a moment, in that moment though his saddest most happiest memory came into his head. She had the same eyes as the first day they had met. When he felt that this his sister felt more at ease he removed his wing from her. He saw in her a renewed confidence and determination. He had began walking back to where he was before. When he reached his place he felt an icy twinge coming from his wing. All his own thoughts of fear for his family were gone with that small gesture of Tsorf that said "I will be fine." Tsorf you have grown powerful. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned his full attention to hear what Tsorf the Dragon of Winter had to say.

When she had felt the fire hit her on her head she didn't know how to react. Her instincts of wanting to know where this warmth was coming from made her forget all about her insecurities. This familiar warmth she felt she easily knew that it was emitting from Erif. Her gaze frantically looked for her brother. She couldn't even say a word all she could do was just look helpless. Her only way of transmitting any kind of sentiment that she was thankful for what he had just done for her. When she felt her brothers heavy wing moving away she let out a concentrated icy blast from her head. Her hope was that he notice it before melting but there was a very slim chance of that happening. Her brothers fire was un-extinguishable. Still if he did see she wanted him to know that she was grateful and that everything would remain the same between all the siblings.

She felt her confidence come back, not only in what she was going to say but in her decision as well. It was then that she began to speak. "My name in the language of dragons is Tsorf. I am commonly referred to as the Frost Dragon. A fitting description given to me by all you lower creatures. I don't have much to say but what I do will be to the point so...PAY ATTENTION!!" Those last two words really woke them up and terrified them. Even Retaw was a bit shaken up. "As my brother said we will each be following our path and those that wish to follow me may do so. I will be heading north to the mountain range known as the Dragon's Spine. It is the coldest area in the north so it is the most fitting place for me. The journey to the spine will be arduous for all but for those that make it through in one piece I will welcome them into my domain." Murmurs could be heard coming from everyone. Taerg was already bored and tired of this long day. He almost missed what Tsorf would say next. "Know this for wherever there is snow, ice or a frozen tundra it is Tsorf's domain. Farewell my siblings and salutations to all those that make it to the Dragon's Spine." A giant cloud of dirt and dust was now the only thing visible to them as the Frost Dragon in that short moment had already ascended into the sky. All that could be seen was a blur of winter colors heading in the northern direction. As they all stared into the north a powerful roar could be heard and felt as powerful residual shockwaves reached their location.

PART 6: ENORM GOES NORTH

Every creature there was baffled at all that had transpired before their eyes. Well all except for one peculiar giant. For as soon as he felt Tsorf's roar he had began to rise from where he was sitting down. As he rose up he felt invigorated with energy almost as if what he felt in that roar was an invitation directed solely towards him. Once he stood up all eyes of his peers were on him, after all he was a giant amongst giants. This normally would make him nervous but right now in this moment he didn't care about anything other than following her. He took a gigantic step forward and another and another until he was running north. With each step a little tremor could be felt but with his running each step impacted the ground as if it was an earthquake. Enorm had somehow avoided crushing those below by some miracle. Enorm had only been running for a few minutes but he was already far of into the distance that to those he had left behind he appeared almost as a normal sized giant. As he ran he thought to himself "leave them all to think which high dragon to follow. I know who I must follow."

Enorm had ran for half the day until he stopped to drink water. As he reached for his gourd of water and drank from it suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't brought any possessions with him. It's not like he had much but at least he should have brought something for the cold weather that would be waiting for him. "Well what's done is done". He remarked as he put away his gourd. He began to walk now more calmly taking in the new scenery. After all he had just been running forward not taking a single second to slow down and be in awe of what was around him. It was all exciting and new to him leaving his home...well more place where he was semi tolerated. His friends were...hmmm that's right what friends. He should have at least said goodbye to his mother...she did however disown him. He continued to walk forward slowly at a good place as he did so he just kept thinking of why he would miss his so called home. "Really I can't think of a single reason why?" He said out loud. As he did he leaned on something strong. "What am I leaning against that hasn't snapped in half yet?" He turned around to face a tree that he himself being eighty meters tall had to actually look up to see the top of it. "Whoa! Big tree. I bet this tree could produce my favorite food." He inspected this humongous tree looking for his favorite food which was sap. Not only was sap tasty but it could be used as a paste or medicine that he would make for himself." Aha! There it is. Now where to store some for later?" He saw a tiny four legged creature with a fluffy tail climbing up the tree trunk onto one of its branches. He than saw something useful. "An acorn and mighty big one. Your outside is useless but your core can be used to store this sap. After a few weeks though you become quite a tasty treat." Enorm had spent the rest of the day storing sap and eating sap soaked acorn bits that he fell asleep underneath the tree.

The next morning was gorgeous. The suns rays penetrated through the naturally made canopy overhead. Giving the spot where Enorm slept a daytime star shower. Enorm slept like an unmoving stone nothing could wake him up until this morning. The tranquility was suddenly broken by a stampede of multiple species of animals and birds. Barks, howls, roars, caws, chirps and the various other screams of animals broke the peaceful silence of this hidden spot. The stone that was Enorm woke up scared not knowing what was going. he felt tiny footsteps all over his torso. He managed to sit up, as he opened his eyes he saw the stampeding animals all running away from something. What could it have been he wondered. He sat there not moving a single body part, he would endure this until the end. He soon discovered the reason for all the animals panic. He got the same feeling he had when Tsorf's shockwave had reached him for the first time. This was her doing. She was the one causing all this disarray for the animals. "I'm heading in the right direction. Tsorf once this stampede is over I will continue my journey." He yelled at the top of his lungs. With that feeling he had just had he was more determined than ever. Only a dragon could cause such a panic. That thought. That feeling of joy. It would all change very soon.

PART 7: NEW FOUND COURAGE

Three days had long passed since Enorm had begun his journey north. He would only stop to sleep or drink water. He would walk from sunrise to moonrise. The forest he ventured through was massive he had noticed. Not just the height of the trees but also how far it seemed the greenery expanded. the stampede had spooked him a bit, however thanks to the poor frightened animal he now had a trail to follow out of the forest. At least he hoped that it would. Enorm after walking for a few hours decided to stop to quench his thirst. As he drank from his gourd he couldn't help but look up at the trees that surrounded him.

"I wonder how old they are?" He asked himself almost loosing his focus and drinking his entire water supply.

"Judging by the trunks of some trees I would have to say that a few are at least hundred or thousands of years old. For being old trees they seem strong. I wonder if I were to climb up one of them to the very top will I be able to see the Dragons Spine? Thinking about it will get me nowhere. All I have to do is find the perfect tree to climb." Enorm's curiosity would not wane any longer. He walked around for a few minutes looking closely at each tree he came upon. It was almost as if he was stalking prey. Finally after much hunting he had found the perfect tree.

"Hmmmm...well okay right...here we go this tree's trunk seems durable." Enorm walked up to the giant tree and looked up just like any climber would do. "Whoa!! that was a mistake to look up." He had felt dizzy when he stared up.

"It seems to be three times my height. It seems to almost touch the clouds. I really hope that's just me imagining that. No, No, No, No...no! Come on you big oaf climb just climb the big scary looking tree. Don't even think about you falling or the branches snapping while you climb. I mean really what could be worse than falling off of great heights? Oh no mental image here it comes, as I am falling down and just before I hit the ground one of those branches lands upright and pikes me right through my stomach or worse my head." Being alone and hated had brought on such negative thoughts to Enorm all his life. That was just another thing he wished to change on this journey.

"NOOOO!!!! JUST CLIMB UP YOU COWARD." As he yelled those words out loud to himself he began to walk forward to the tree. Once he was close to the tree he began to climb it. As he climbed all he could think of was don't fall, focus, keep your tears back. As he kept fighting himself he continued to climb. Before he had realized it he had made it to the top of the mighty tree. His fear had kept him form doing and trying anything new. Enorm now at the top was soaking in his own personal victory as he fought back tears. He allowed the tears to manifest but not because of what he had just achieved. The tears he realized were due to him finding a sliver of courage that allowed him to bring himself to overcome an obstacle.

"What an unbelievable view its much to magnificent. The air sure does smell good all the way up here, if I close my eyes it's almost as if I'm in a flower meadow. Everywhere I look from up here looks as if its a never-ending sea of green." Enorm took in the view with much amazement. He looked all over from the top this tree. As he stared in each direction he carefully began to pay more attention. In the east he could grassy plains. To the west he saw the deep blue's of a far away body of water. The south offered what looked to be the dry lands.

"Now what about the north? All white huh, I wonder if that's what's called a snowstorm. Looks nasty I can barely see anything, reminds me of the thick fog in the swamp lands. Where is it? Could that...there...yes...finally. The Dragons Spine." It was hardly visible but he was able to see the mountain ranges outline through the snowstorm.

"Tsorf is there somewhere. Just a bit more for me to travel. From way up here it seems as if its but a stones throw. In just a few more days I'll be able to feel the snow for the first time." His attitude suddenly changed with that last thought that brought about overthinking of what he would soon experience. "I will soon experience a sheer and utter coldness that will bring upon frostbite to all my being." These thoughts were expressed out loud in a very low monotone voice, come on now get a grip you. I will see Tsorf very soon. "All my fears will not deter me any longer." He shook his head slapped some sense into himself and was able to find excitement once again. In all his excitement of finally being able to overcome many of his fears and thoughts of failure, he had failed to notice that there was another there listening and observing him.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 8: NIGHTMARISH ENCOUNTER OF THE GOOD KIND

"Tsorf? Do you seek a high dragon named Tsorf, little one?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Well of course I am. I have decided to devote my entire life to following her." Enorm responded.

"Oh? Your entire life you say. Devoting your life to following someone for eternity will be a challenge." The voice's statement had a bit of truth behind it.

"It doesn't matter. I will...hahahaha. What am I doing talking to myself like a fool. To make matters worse even my own imagination second guesses me." Enorm let out a small laugh at his own foolishness.

"Now that's just hurtful. You do realize even we trees have feelings?" The mysterious voice asked the little one as it turned it's head to face Enorm.

"My apologies tree." As he apologized to the tree he began to turn his head to face the tree. The poor tree had been insulted so Enorm had to come face to tree to apologize properly. Once they both faced each other however Enorm began to yell at the top of his lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH." He was frightened by the living speaking tree.

"Oh dear it would appear I have startled you little one. I truly wonder why you are scared? How curious all the other creatures that have visited me in the past have never been so frightened. Then again I have only ever been visited by birds and those small animals with fluffy tails. The high dragons did visit a long time ago as well, they were the only ones that showed any kind of intelligence." As the monster kept talking trying to calm the creature that was standing on its shoulder from any further yelling it noticed it was of no use. Enorm's screams could not be quelled no matter how hard the monstrous tree tried to calm it down. "Please...please...could... could you please stop screaming so close to where my ear is supposed to be." After a few minutes of hearing nothing but screams the tree could not bear with it any farther. It decided that enough was enough and it put began to lift one of it's giant arms up to his shoulder where the little one was. With ease it lifted the screaming creature up and gently placed him onto his open palm.

Enorm felt the monsters hand tighten around his body. With ease the monster lifted him up through the air. All he could do was to keep screaming. His legs flayed around in the air. With his arms he tried desperately to pry loose the monsters grip. Through all his squirming and yelling Enorm hadn't realized that the monster had placed him down on the ground. Enorm once feeling hard ground beneath his feet began to calm down a little. As he regained his composure he finally looked down at what he thought was the ground but now knew he was standing in the palm of the monster's hand. After that realization he was in awe when he saw the gaze of the monster staring directly at him.

"See little one I won't hurt you." The monster spoke as softly as possible. It noticed the small creature was now more at ease but still wary of it.

"What...I...why...h..." Enorm was still shaking where he stood barely even able to remember to draw breathe.

"I imagine your trying to ask me questions. To do so you must calm yourself, just breath in and out." It spoke those words as it made a gesture with its free hand. It's arm was moving up from its mid section to its chest then pushing it out. It kept doing this until he saw the strange creature in his palm finally catching its breath. Once he saw that he began questioning the little one.

"Good. Good. Now then I will ask you a few questions. Answer them once you are able. My first question is, what is your name? Secondly, what are you? Thirdly, why did you climb on me? Fourthly, where were you heading? Fifthly, do you travel alone? My final question and the most important, why did you speak the name of a high dragon?" It was curious about this small thing that's why it asked it questions, even some that he already knew the answer to.

Enorm was still in awe of this enormous creature that held him in his palm. He had heard the questions but his voice would not come out no matter how hard he tried to speak normaly, what came out of him instead when he tried to speak was something resembling a chirp from a bird. He heard this and felt ashamed.

"Bwahahaha." The monsters laughter was full of joy but yet Enorm could detect sorrow coming from it. "Come now, you do know its rude not to answer when someone asks you a question." It remarked with patience.

Enorm felt no malice coming from this creature. Actually the whole time he never truly felt that he was in any real danger. Especially now that he had heard it's laughter. The emotions he felt coming from that laughter where ones he knew to well. Sadness above all.

"Hahahahaha." Enorm let out a loud and nervous laugh. That seemed to help him become more at ease.

"Why do you laugh? Are you mocking me?" The monster asked. The way it asked was more playful than angry.

"No, no, no. I beg your pardon. I do not laugh at you but at myself." Enorm said this as he pointed at himself.

"I see." The monster for being made of wood gave the smaller being a look that asked, when will you answer my questions.

"I'm sorry for being impolite. It's just I've never had anyone show me any kindness before." Enorm had said that while avoiding the monsters gaze and looking down at the ground. When he looked up at the monster he was smiling like never before. Enorm's smile said a lot more than any words ever could. The monster could feel all kinds of emotions from that single smile. Enorm cleared his throat before speaking. "As to your questions I will answer them now. My name is Enorm the Useless. Right I suppose now it's just Enorm. Sorry old habit of adding the useless part, hahahaaha. I am what is called a giant. Down below believe it or not I have the height advantage over the other creatures of the world. As to the reason I climbed on you was because I wanted to see if the mountain range known as the Dragon's Spine was visible from up here. Turns out I was correct in my assumption. From the looks of it, it will still be another three days by the looks of it. That answers both the third and fourth question I suppose. I travel alone, no friends or family to accompany me. Well at least any family that acknowledges my existence. Solitude isn't so bad though. The reason I spoke the name of a high dragon is because I am following her. You see I wish to become her servant. Wait now I'm curious but how do you know Tsorf? Before you answer that I have one other question. Believe me when I say this but I do feel terribly sorry for asking this, What are you?" Enorm after speaking for such a long time was short of breath. That had been the longest he had ever spoken for. in reality that had been the only time anyone or anything showed any interest in what he had to say.

"Quite a life you have lived Enorm. Enorm that is a good name for a giant. Yes very fitting. Your responses are adequate. As to your questions that you had about me, let me answer them. You see I have had never personally met Tsorf before seven years ago. No the one that had met her long ago was the one that took root here before me. He had met her siblings and her close to about two-thousand years ago. Your one lucky would be servant Enorm, you see Tsorf came here to me to rest for a short while before heading to the mountains where your are heading. Much like I wanted to know what you were its only fair of you to ask the same. You see Enorm me and my kind are titans." The monster answered.

Enorm's face expressed even more questions. What exactly are titans? Why was this the first time Enorm had heard of them? Enorm didn't need to know how long ago this titans ancestor had met the high dragons to know that titans were ancient. More importantly the titan said "my kind."

"I can see that by your face Enorm that you have more questions for me but first how about I tell you my name." Said the titan.

"Well that would be more appropriate or else you'll have to get used to me calling you titan." Enorm began to laugh as he said this. Even the titan couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You my new friend may call me Syvä Skog." The titan said with a smile.

"That's a strong sounding name Skog. I hope that's okay with you if I just call you Skog?" Enorm could hardly hold back his enthusiasm of being called friend.

"I don't mind. I rather like it." Syvä Skog liked that his new friend already trusted him so much. He had always seen all matter of creatures in the forest below enjoy the company of others. Always having to bear witness to the friendships of others before him had made him a grow a bit envious.

"Skog, I hope you don't mind if I rest here until tomorrow?" In all that had happened half the day had gone. Enorm wanted to stay with his new friend wanting to hear Syvä Skog's story.

"Mind! No not at all. In fact I was going to hold you, PRISONER!!" The dread that overcame Enorm's face was hilarious. His Face was now pale almost turning to the color of snow.

"I...I...thought we were friends?" Enorm could hardly speak a full sentence without stuttering. Suddenly Skog began to laugh uncontrollably.

Skog struggled to speak through his laughter and the joyful smile filling his face. "My attempt...(chuckles) at...(chuckles) at humor (chuckles). Eh, Enorm you should really learn to laugh more." Skog was amazed at himself at how much fun having a laugh had been. as he could not leave his forest he had to rely on the stories the avian creatures would share with him. Some stories the avian's told him in passing were ghastly, romantic and comedic. Especially those that included the creatures known as humans. Skog could not move from where he was rooted. he saw what happened in the forest and the world beyond through the eyes and memories of his Sylvan. The Sylvan's moved freely within the forest and the world when there was need for it. Whilst in the forest they would remain silent and unmoving as all matter of creatures would pass through the forest. Observing for any sight of malice that might come to the forest or its inhabitants. Above all they were Skog's protectors. This was the way it had to be. Titans could never move from their roots. Even if Skog wanted to see the world for his own he could not. Even if he detested doing his duty he would do it.

Enorm could be heard letting out a big sigh of relief when he heard Skog was just amusing himself. Color was beginning to return to his face. Enorm let out a small laugh before speaking. "Well you really had me deathly afraid of you there for a moment Skog. Too bad though it seems that in my fearfulness that I soiled myself."

"What!! That is disgusting! That's my hand your standing on Enorm." Skog looked at Enorm as he motioned him to look for himself. Skog drew his hand closer to have a look.

With his hand drawn closer to have a look Skoog came face to face with Enorm. Skog searched for the wet spot but found nothing. "Where is it Enorm?" Skog asked with a disgusted voice.

"I lied." As soon as Skog heard that his eyes searched for Enorm. With his eyes now fixated on Enorm he was suddenly met with a slap right between the eyes. "There you go you oaf, now we are even, Ahahahahah." The slap while it did not hurt Skog showed that they had an instantaneous friendship and trust between them. For this night they would talk about each others life experience's and hopes. come the morning however they would have to say goodbye.

PART 9: SYLVANS DON'T LOSE SIGHT

Morning came much to fast. The rising sun now began to fill the day. It's rays hit Enorm's sleeping eyes. As he felt the warm rays disturbing his sleep he began to wake up. he Stretched, yawned and rubbed his eyes trying to fully wake up ad he remained laying down. He finally decided to stand up and walked a few steps still tired and stretching. "Skog good morning."

Skog did not respond. His eyes kept shot. "Skog? Are you sleeping?" Enorm asked.

Suddenly Skog's eyes opened and began to talk. "No, I don't require sleep. I was giving instruction to one of the Sylvan's to guide you through the forests edge. They have also packed you some food and refilled your gourd of water.

"That...that was very kind of you Skog, thank you." Enorm felt sad as he said this.

"Don't mention it. You best be going now Enorm." Skog never new he could feel such sadness.

"Yes, your right Skog. We will see each other again my friend. I hope It will be soon." Enorm wanted to come back to Skog and tell him his new tales of adventures one day.

"I do too. Enorm good luck on your journey. Come back with a lot of exciting tales my friend." Skog would never know but that was what Enorm was thinking.

With their goodbyes said Skog began to move his arm down to the ground. He bent and moved his body so that Enorm could safely get off from his hand and onto the ground. Enorm stepped off form Skog's hand and felt relief to be back on solid ground. Enorm looked at Skog one last time and waved one last goodbye. Skog as he began to rise up waved his goodbye as well.

Enorm now saddened that he had to depart let out a heavy sigh before turning to face a Sylvan that stood there. "Lead the way." Enorm couldn't but notice that they were almost like miniature Skog's.

"Very well giant follow me." The sylvan said with a bored tone of voice.

They walked in silence for a time before Enorm asked "Do you have a name?"

"Sylvan." The Sylvan responded.

"No, that's what you are. I'm asking for your name. What is you name?" Enorm made to look the fool asked once more.

"I am Sylvan. My name is Sylvan. That is what I am, who I am and who I must be. Sylvan do not have names. We serve Syvä Skog. We are the forest. We work as a collective. All Sylvan have a purpose and know what it is. that is why we require no names. Is that good enough for you giant?" The Sylvan said without even turning to face Enorm.

"Are there many Sylvan?" Enorm said as he felt the tension between them.

"Yes. Different heights as well. all have different uses but our main purpose is the same." The Sylvan responded.

Enorm struggled to form a question through the tension he felt but somehow he managed. "How is a Sylvan Created?" He had meant to say born but before he corrected himself the Sylvan spoke.

"When a Sylvan's life cycle has come to an end it releases it's stored life magic to the surrounding area. from that magic new life begins. Syvä Skog will feel the release of magic. then Syvä Skog will embed his own magic into one of his seedlings that will then fall to the ground below. once on the ground the seed will burrow underground. Once underground they will release the stored magic outward creating a rich soil that will nourish the newly formed Mandrake. The Mandrake will then grow into a Sylvan once it's gestation is complete. The gestation all depends on how much magic was embedded into the seedling." The Sylvan seemed to enjoy talking about their origins and about Skog.

"That's amazing is it already determined how big the new Sylvan will be?" Enorm truly was excited and wanted to hear more. They kept walking and their conversation of Sylvan's continued for a while.

"Do you see many travelers go through the forest?" Asked Enorm.

"No not to many recently. Only a few have passed through the forest in the last eight days. humans mostly. There was a pack of dire wolves however that entered the forest yesterday. For some reason once they had reached the forest's edge the pack stopped." The Sylvan told Enorm with the same bored tone of voice from earlier.

"Why would they have stopped there?" Enorm curiosity had been peaked.

"We don't know. Not our problem. The forest is safe. Whatever may be keeping them from advancing must be beyond the forest." The Sylvan's voice gave no hint of curiosity or care.

"How many wolves are in the pack?" Enorm asked.

"One-hundred or so. It's one of the biggest packs we have ever seen in the forest." The Sylvan replied.

As they continued to walk towards the edge of the forest Enorm persistently kept asking his questions. the Sylvan deserved a lot a credit in not growing annoyed by all of the questions. The Sylvan stopped about what seemed to be two kilometers away from the edge. It pointed north and spoke, "I will be leaving you here Enorm the giant. Beyond the tree line are the plains. In about half a days walk in the plains and you will begin to see light snow on the ground. Once you have reached that point reaching the base of the mountain will be but another half a day."

"I understand Sylvan. Thank you for guiding me this far. You must have a lot of responsibilities that you put on hold to bring me here." Enorm still had more questions to ask so his hope was that it's answer would open more dialogue for conversation.

"No. Good journey to you Enorm may you visit Syvä Skog someday soon." The Sylvan then before Enorm could speak his goodbye to it was already walking into the forest. It wasn't long until the Sylvan was out of sight.

"So long Sylvan. One track mind I suppose. Just one more day that's all I need just one more and I'll be closer to seeing Tsorf. It sure didn't look that far away from the top of Skog." Enorm said as he stood there talking to himself out loud. Enorm began to walk towards the plains.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 10: FAMILY OF HUNTERS

It hadn't been to long since he had started walking that he felt eyes watching him. As he walked with that feeling he had began to hear growls. Growls soon turned to barks. After the barks came deafening howls that filled the air. Enorm didn't know much about animals but he knew that these howls came from the pack of wolves the Sylvan had mentioned. All of this simultaneous howling would soon draw the entire pack to one place.

The howling of the wolves continued for a long time. Enorm was afraid as over time more and more wolves were coming out of the forest and into the clearing where he was. Once in the clearing he saw that these were dire wolves. To make matters worse however as they had began to pour out of the forest they began to encircle him. His fear grew as time would pass. His fear soon had him thinking of what could happen.

"One or two wolves(breathing fast) no...no problem right? (Breathing fast) With just my sheer size I would normally scare them away, right (panicked breathing)? Good thing to because if that didn't work then I would have been the one running away back to the village. I was called a coward for choosing to gather herbs. I can only imagine what they would have done to me if they had seen me running away from such tiny creatures. An entire pack though that's a different story especially one this big. They have strength in numbers. So many eyes just staring at me. I bet they are thinking "(Wolf Voice) Juicy giants meat. We will eat forever." Even in my own thoughts wolves have a horrible voice. How can their teeth be so sharp? How long would it take them to bite off chunks of flesh with those sharp pointy fangs? Oh! No! No! are they actually salivating at the mouth? Yeah they are. Are they already enjoying their meal. I'm not even dead yet. Yep this is were I die. I need to find a big boulder to knock myself out with. Ya! if I am unconscious I won't even feel a thing. No!! that's a stupid thought the pain would wake me up. Ugh! then I'll interrupt their meal of me and that would be rude. Rude of me! what am I thinking they are going to eat me. For sure they would then bite my throat out just to stop my screaming. I really hope I can scream like a male just this once but I won't I just know I won't. Why do I feel so hot. Is my body cooking itself for them. Am I actually making it EASIER FOR THEM TO CHOMP ON!!" Enorm's thoughts ran wild with his own dismay.

Enorm was so caught up in his own paranoia and hysteria that he had failed to notice that the wolves had stopped howling. Now that just sat there watching a standing giant breathing and panting heavily. They had began to bark back and forth to one another. When Enorm saw this he had come to a conclusion, "They must be deciding the order of who gets first blood." Enorm was still unchanged and kept panicking in his own mind and outward appearance was no different.

"Sven, what do we do now?" Asked Siy a female wolf with a scar on her upper left eye. Yet with this scar in place there it did not distract from her ember like eyes. Her coat was a lovely auburn color.

"We will wait for the Alpha to return. Our duty is to protect this pack and especially you being the Beta. Every one do not provoke the giant in any way. Let's just hope he stays like that until the Alpha returns." Sven ordered the pack with much authority in his voice. Sven was a wolf who had seen many battles from a young age. Sven being the eldest of seven siblings always had to look out for them, so now that he was older noting had changed, well except for the fact that he had to now look after an entire pack. Sven even though Siy was the beta of the pack she to him would always be his pup sister. The two siblings shared the ember like eyes of a burning fire but his were much more intimidating. His pitch black fur made them so. While Siy was the beta when they were within their territory, out her in the unknown unmarked world Sven was in charge. Having been chosen to have the rank of War Wolf within the pack was the Alpha's second in command outside their territory. While in their territory he was the Alpha's executioner.

After a long while of the stand off, a silver and gray furred wolf appeared before the black wolf. It began to bark something at the black one. The barking Enorm could only imagine was a conversation of how tasty he would be.

Sven after talking with the silver wolf whose name was Griz, began to talk to the pack. "The alpha is coming this way. He shall return very soon to his pack. Once he is here he will tell us what to do about this giant. The hunt was a huge success he brings plenty of fresh kill with him as well."

Enorm still trembled when they would bark but for some reason he was beginning to calm down and his thoughts while still paranoid were becoming more normal. "I wonder what they are saying. If they wanted to kill me they would have done so already. What could they be waiting for." Enorm thought to himself.

In the distance howls could be heard. Foot steeps could be heard approaching the pack and the giant. Again more howling could be heard but this time the entire pack began to howl. The synched howls made Enorm's heart beat faster than ever. The volume increased even more as the Alpha led hunting party drew closer. Enorm now was more wary of them and so he wanted to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was coming towards them. Closer and closer the distant howling came. Enorm could feel fear running down his spine. Enorm's feeling of dread was the correct for this situation. Out of the dense forest came out a pack of twenty wolves. All that came out carried a freshly made kill in their mouth. This was a terrifying sight but the worst was yet to come.

The last to come out was a wolf that was five times larger than the rest of the dire wolves. It carried a giant moose that was still kicking in its jaw. It had ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce Enorm's heart. His fur was a magnificent crimson red that matched his blood soaked jaw. On one its hinds legs a recent injury was visible no doubt from fighting the moose. It's paws were soaked in fresh blood that when it would walk it would leave bloody paw prints. As soon as it had came out of the forest into the clearing it had made eye contact with Enorm. It never broke contact with Enorm. Enorm had never been in fight before but he knew that if he backed down and broke eye contact first this Red Wolf would go straight for his throat. In that moment when he knew that a realization occurred with him that this Red Wolf that stood in front of him was the leader of this pack.

The Crimson Wolf let go of his kill after applying pressure to it's neck to finally kill it and began to bark but as it did it never broke eye contact with the giant. "My pack I have returned. Come and share this meal which we have killed." Sure enough the very first wolves to come out were the greedy little pups that could barely even run without tripping on their own feet. They completely ignored Enorm and ran to taste the meal before them. "(sigh) Of course the little ones are first. Come now all of you eat before these little pups eat everything." The older pack members then headed towards the meal, now that they had the Alphas permission. The Beta and her pups went straight for the moose. It was their right after all it was the kill of the Alpha. "Sven come with me." Sven had not moved form were he was sitting even though the Alpha had given the pack the go ahead to eat. Sven moved as fast as possible to his leaders side. Sven tell me what this giant is doing here?" The crimson wolf asked. With all he said he had never broken eye contact with Enorm.

After all the barking that Enorm saw the crimson wolf do he was sure it was about to be his end.

"We don't know. It just showed up and has been standing and trembling in the same spot." Sven answered with excitement in his voice.

"Has it said or done anything?" Asked the crimson wolf. Sven could not help but detect amusement in the voice of the Alpha.

"No but then again it's not like we could have communicated with it." Sven replied.

"Very well then let me speak with it. Sven go on and eat, I can handle this alone." The Alpha said as it sat in front of the giant still keeping his icy eyes on the giant.

"Alpha I'm not su--" The Alpha let out a violent growl that interrupted Sven. "Very well Alpha." Sven bowed to him and backed away with his nose still pointed to the ground.

Enorm couldn't help but take notice of what had just happened. When he saw the little pups come out of the foliage he had thought that was end of him but at the same time he really wanted to pet them. "I wonder what happened between those two wolves. I mean I know this is the leader of the pack but is he mad at other one over something? That growl the wolf let out was menacing. Why is it still staring at me? His eyes really dig into your heart, just thinking about it makes me think that it's going to eat it. I really want it to stop glaring at me already." Enorm thought to himself.

The red wolf sat there silently staring at Enorm. The silence was finally broken by the red wolf. "Giant, why have you come this close to my pack?" Asked the red wolf.

Enorm did not respond. But began to tremble even more now than before. The hair on his back stood up. His throat became dry.

"Well giant?" The red wolf let out a deep bark of impatience.

Enorm managed to open his mouth to begin to speak but all he let out was a low pitch noise.

"Giant answer my question or do I have to use force? The red wolf now stood on all four legs ready for battle. It's tail was up in the air. The fur on his back and neck stood up. It snarled at Enorm brandishing it's sharp fangs. It's growls that it was letting out shook the ground. It's barking was so loud that it stopped all of the pack from enjoying their meal.

With that show of ferocity Enorm realized that it was not wise to keep this wolf waiting any longer. Enorm cleared his throat and very nervously began to speak. "I...I...I...was...llllled clo-closer...t-t-to..the...eeegde...of.of...th-th-the fo--fo--rrest b..bbbby a ssssylvan."

Through it's growls the Alpha spoke, "(growling)Speak (growling) normally (growling) giant (growling)."

"Right. So...sorry. I'm just re-re-really scared." Enorm felt shame after saying that. He noticed however that the red wolf had relaxed a little when he aid that.

"Scared of what, US!? There is no need for it. If I had sensed any danger form you giant my first instinct would have been to tear you throat out by any means necessary." Said the red wolf with a calmness in his voice that could soothe any creature into dropping their guard. While his voice was calm his demeanor was unchanged.

"I...I..."Enorm stopped speaking to put an end to his stuttering. He cleared his throat. Grabbed his gourd and took a big drink from it. He put away his gourd and lifted his hands up to his face and gave himself a couple of slaps across his face.

The alpha continued to watch the odd behavior of the giant. It was puzzling and amusing to see. "Could he really be this afraid?" He asked himself.

Finally Enorm stopped slapping himself and felt motivated enough to speak with the alpha with respect. "Alpha I beg for your forgiveness I didn't t mean any disrespect. I am but a cowardly giant that travels alone. I seek the frost dragon who traveled north. I wish to serve her for the rest of my life. Which I hope does not end here. My answer to your second question is, Yes. I was and are afraid of wolves. I have heard of wolves take down giants before. As I said I was led closer to the edge of the forest by a protector of the forest who is known as Sylvan." Enorm stopped talking.

When Enorm looked down to see what the alpha was going to say he was shocked at what he was witnessing. The red wolf was lying on his stomach eating a giant rack of the deceased moose. Bones crunching. Fresh blood covered it's mouth. Vapor was still exuded from the fresh meat. The alpha looked pleased with the meal that Enorm could not bring himself to interrupt him.

After a few minutes the alpha looked up at the giant and said, " You bored me with such a long answer so I had Sven bring me a piece of meat."

All Enorm could do was let out an exhausted sigh before asking the alpha question. "Which one is Sven?"

"Sven is the black furred one." Answered the alpha while licking away blood from his mouth. "What is your name giant or should I just keep calling you giant?" Asked the alpha.

"My name is Enorm." Answered Enorm with no trace of fear in his voice.

"Hmmmm...short for enormous. Clever. Astonishingly he had stopped chewing on his food and rose back up to all fours. Shook of all the dirt before he spoke. "Well Enorm the giant you have told me your name now I suppose you want to know mine?"

"YES!" Enorm could not hide his excitement.

"Very well then I shall tell you my name. I am the first to battle and the last to leave the field. I kill first so that my packs survival is guaranteed. I am strong for my pack. My howl is heard far and wide those that hear it will tremble in in fear, those that seek warmth in my pack will find me. I am the shield of my pack." The crimson alpha let out a strong howl. It was followed by a deafening chorus from the pack. No wolf their could contain their howls. Even the small pups who could hardly hold a tune joined in. The howling ceased and the alpha replied "My name is Liulfr."

PART 11: LIULFRS FEAR

After hearing that from Liulfr Enorm could not help but feel encouraged. It was almost as if the howls were contagious. He had wanted to join in with them. It was invigorating hearing how the whole pack joined to acknowledge their leader.

"Liulfr that was amazing. You could truly feel how much you all care for one another." Enorm said with a smile.

"Yes, it's a very good feeling. Howling can also serve to ward of evil threatening our pack. Enorm I must admit that I find it odd that you travel alone. Where is your clan?" Asked Luilfr.

"This is different Liulfr has never cared about asking an outsider any questions before." Thought Sven.

"Well, I have never truly been wanted in my clan so I have decided to travel alone." Enorm answered the alphas question with a hand behind his head and a boisterous laugh.

"I see that's good then." If only a wolf could smile it would have done so after Liulfr had said that.

"Well I suppose if you want to insult someone or eat them ya, then loneliness is good." Enorm began to laugh nervously. Thoughts off being eaten entering his mind once more.

"A joke I take it. If I had wanted you dead and full of fangs you wouldn't be laughing." No emotion was shown by Liulfr. His tone gave hint of a more serious matter.

"Sorry Liulfr I was just trying to be funny. Takes the nervousness away. Why is it good I travel alone?" Asked Enorm.

"Giants are hard headed more so when the entire clans are together. A clan or even just one more giant would never stop to hear me out. Sometimes Enorm solitude is good for those that it does not fall upon." The alphas last words had anger in them. More than that Enorm noticed that just when they had all howled together the packs full attention was on them.

Enorm felt nervous not of any idiotic thoughts of becoming a meal but because the tone of the entire pack became very serious.

For the first time since he had appeared Liulfrs eyes did not meet Enorms but instead fell to the ground. In that way he said only one sentence, "Enorm we need...help." The alphas voice cracked as it lost its volume at the utterance of the last word. His body visibly trembling. Tail between his legs.

Enorm stayed quite and motionless. All that could be heard was the sound of him breathing.

"I feel shame for having to ask an outsider for help. That is not our way, my way. You must understand that we are proud warriors. We have taken down giants that have threatened us in the past. Sky Lords have sent battalions of lesser dragons led by their battle dragons to obliterate us and yet we have remained. When doomsayers led an incursion on our century old rivals the centers we combined our forces to repel the beasts. Throughout all of those battles and wars we have never been afraid of death. For their was an understanding that only warriors would be killed never their entire kind." Liulfr still trembled as he spoke. His gaze still not meeting Enorms.

The giant continued doing and saying nothing.

"We have never feared dying." The alpha repeated. "You have been wondering why we have stayed within this forest and not gone back to our territory? I know you have you might not have asked but I know you have wondered about it. I told you that if I had sensed any danger coming from you that I would have ripped out your throat." The wolf continued. "The reason we have stayed so long here in this forest lies beyond it. A monstrous shadow energy that consumes and tears life apart is what is has kept us here." Fear was now noticeable in the voice of Liulfr.

Enorm remained as stone.

"For the first time ever an alpha of this pack has felt fear. It crippled any notion of going beyond this forest. The shadow will kill all of my warriors and once we are gone it will not stop until it has extinguished the fire of this pack." The pups began to whine and shake in fear as they nervously made there way to their mother's. The adult wolves all looked as afraid as the pups. "This shadows malicious energy overtook all my senses even though it is two days travel from here. Enorm I once again ask as humbly as I can muster for your help in getting my pack back to our home." Liulfr and the entire pack bowed their heads as he said those last words.

PART 12: STRONGER TOGETHER

Enorm stood there silent not knowing how to react to Liulfrs request of help. How should he react to such a plea for help? He knew one thing however and that was that he was moved by how much Liulfr truly cared about his pack. "A proud warrior gave up his pride to ask me a cowardly giant for help." Was what kept repeating in his head.

Liulfr and his pack kept their bodies low just waiting for any kind of response from Enorm.

While in his head the same thoughts kept swirling about his body spoke for him. Enorm felt as if his heart was getting heavier and under that weight his body was getting pulled down. He was aware of what was happening but not in control. The ground shook as he fell to one knee. His right arm extended and his opened hand lightly touched Liulfrs head. In a low and powerful whisper he told Liulfr and the pack "Every shield is accompanied by a sword and that will be me." Enorm felt that he was out of his body and something had possessed him and said that. Nonetheless he wanted to be the wolves sword.

When the Alpha felt Enorms hand on his head he was surprised at how light it was as it trembled. Even though he had whispered that, Liulfr felt both great courage and fear coming from Enorms voice. The wolves began to howl when they heard Enorms response. Soon they would be home.

"Liulfr I will help but I have questions." Enorm said nervously.

"That is understandable. Go on and ask your questions." The alpha said with relief in his voice.

"How will the pups be transported? Will you be able to run fast to get to the mountains forest? I will help but you do realize that I am no warrior? How fearsome is this shadow that you can see? How can you see that far?" Enorm stayed on one knee waiting for Liulfrs responses.

"Alphas of the packs have the ability to use an array of magic that enhances our natural instincts and powers. My sight when it is enhanced allows me to see over vast distances. When I combine it with a spell we call sight of life, we are able to see the life energy or aura of far away things. What I used earlier to determine if you where a threat or not was that magic on a much smaller scale. A good alpha always has it activated when out for a hunt or away from their territory. As I mentioned I have the ability to enhance my own powers and instincts, as well as invoking said enhancements on my entire pack. Our speed for instance Enorm would be doubled what would normally take us an entire two days to cross we would be able to cross in one-fourth of the time." Liulfr spoke with such confidence about his enhancing magic that even Enorm wanted to be effected by it.

Enorm remained silent as he knew that the Alpha was not yet done answering his questions.

"Enorm I am fully aware. What I mean is that we are all aware that you are not a warrior. It is both a good and bad that you are a coward. It's bad in the sense that you will either die quickly or run away. It's good however because you will act with fear and caution, where a warrior would only act for glory." Liulfrs tone was not insulting at least not to Enorm.

Enorm still was still knelt feeling both ashamed and proud that a warrior such as Liulfr gave him a compliment, sort of. Liulfr continued.

"As for the pups well..(Liulfr stopped half way to look at them)", facing Enorm he sighed deeply. "They can hardly manage to walk on their own without tripping all over themselves. Some of the females have a litter of 3 or more. Usually the mother would just move them by biting the back of the neck but that would mean loss of speed. There are a little over fifty pups with us. Even if there is more than enough of us to carry them all we would be putting half the pack in danger." For the second time Liulfrs voice was sad and nervous. Something Enorm knew all about.

Enorm stayed quite for a long while. He stood up walked a few paces back and forth all the while the wolves were various not to get stepped on as he was lost in thought and not looking where he was stepping."I GOT IT!!" Enorm snapped his fingers together making a thunderous noise that echoed into the dense forest. He walked into the forest and was not seen until a few minutes later when he came back carrying a boulder with him. He put the boulder down in front of Liulfr who gave him a confused look.

"Enorm it sounded as if you had an idea about something then you walked away and bring a big rock. How is this rock going to help us?" Liulfrs question was fair and so was the annoyance in his voice.

"Just give me some space okay everyone. I'll show you all what my plan is. Now please everyone stand back." The wolves did as asked, well except for Liulfr who stayed where he was. Liulfr was genuinely curious as to what the giant was about to do. Enorm noticed that the Alpha stayed but did not persist on making him move away. Enorm made sure the boulder which was the same size as Liulfr was on stable ground and did not move. He lifted his right arm high into the air flattened out his hand and let it drop onto the boulder at angle. His hand came down with such power onto the boulder that it sliced it into two perfect equal halves. "Well that stung a bit. It sure isn't the same as when I cut down a tree."

"What now?" Liulfr asked.

"Now I'm going to drink the last bit of water that I have hopefully it won't be my last, hahaha." Enron laughed worriedly at his own joke. The wolves did not understand what he was doing so they remained observant. He stopped drinking the water from his gourd but did not put it back around his waist. Instead he held it in his left hand and with his right picked up one of the pieces of rock he had just sliced. "Lets just hope this works." He began to cut the gourd with the rock. It did not take long for him to cut through the hallow thing. Now the gourd was also split into two halves. He placed both halves on the ground. On one however there was rope around it. Enorm then tore a sleeve from his shirt and made ribbons that were the same length as the rope tied to the gourd and tied those ribbons to the gourd as well. "There that should do it. Just like the humans have their wagons you know have transport for your pups."

"I understand what your intentions are now Enorm. This part of the gourd with the ropes will be pulled by some us. As we pull it will move and have all of our pups in it. With this all of the pack will be able to move faster and fight if need be." Liulfr was relieved and could be seen by his now more relaxed demeanor.

"Yes, that is correct Liulfr. Some of the mothers need to go with the pups however. To keep them calm and just in case they need to make a hasty exit." Enorm said.

"Agreed Enorm I had the same thought." Liulfr said.

"Will you truly be able to pull this thing?" Asked Enorm gesturing to the gourd.

"Yes it won't be a problem especially with eight of us pulling it." His voice was reassuring.

"Liulfr I think it's time you tell me about the shadow." Enorm asked in a low voice.

"Yes I wanted to prolong having to talk about it but it is time." Liulfr turned his body to the edge of the forest and he began to walk with a nod of his head he signaled Enorm to follow him.

Enorm with hesitation in his steps followed.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 13: FEAR

At the edge of the forest Luilfr and Enorm stood looking out towards the location of the threat but at the same seeing the splendir of the setting sun in the horizon.

"The sun sure has its own beauty out here in these lands. Its about the only thing that I truly enjoy about coming down from the winter lands." Luilfr spoke so warmly about the sight almost as if it was a fond memory.

"It has its own charm from down here. I saw the same sun from the top of Syva Skog it looked amazing from there as well. Luilfr I know it may be hard to speak about the shadow but in the morning I will head towards it whether you tell me about it or not. It stands in the way of me meeting Tsorf. I might die, that however will not stop me from at least trying to get to her." Enorm had finally made it clear to Luilfr that no matter what he wanted to keep going forward. Not just for the pack but for himself as well.

"Yes, that's it Enorm that's exactly what I wanted to hear from you that determination to keep going forward. You perceive yourself as weak and a coward but I know that hidden within you lies a brave soul." His words had meant a lot to Enorm.

"Thank you Liulfr for saying that. I promise to do what I can to help your pack get back home even if it means giving up my life." Enorm said just looking out into the darkness.

"That means a lot to me Enorm. However I hope that after I tell you about the shadow that that wont change." He had yet to begin to tell him anything when Luilfr heard a definite gulp coming from Enorm. "I was leading the pack through the forest nothing exciting had happened. There was no reason for to have any caution. Just before we could reach the tree line the ground began to shake. A stampede of frightened animals came into the forest. In the distance and in the panic I had heard the roar of what I could only guess had been a dragon. When the stampede had passed I gathered my bearings and made sure all in my pack were alright for travel. We had made it to the end of the forest after a short while. I activated my magic and enhanced my senses as soon as we had stepped into the savannah that lies between the forest and the mountains. That had been a mistake on my part. As soon as my magic was in effect all of my senses screamed to me not to percede any further."Liulfr stopped talking and was noticeably shaking.

"I...I know this is hard Liulfr but please continue." Enorm s stutter had returned.

Luilr sat in silence for few moments before he began to speak. "There was an overwhelming pressure that had stopped me dead in my tracks. The smell of blood largely filled the air we breathed. The fur on my back stood up. My tail tucked away between my hind legs. I began to back away as far and as quickly as my body allowed me to but I could not move very far or fast enough. That's when my vision had finally caught up to the smell and my body." The shaking that had barely been noticeable before had completely taken over Luilfr.

Enorm could only stay silent as he listened.

"I...I...had...", for the first time in his life the fear he was remembering now had him stuttering. "When my sight had reached the source of where the smell had originated I had been struck by such an overwhelming malefic energy. I sensed nothing but evil from it. This was something I had never encountered in my life. Not only did I see my own death if I dared to go confront it but that of my pack. This malice would kill all of us not just the grown wolves but even all of the faelan would be killed. I could see it as it lifted a living creature up with one hand and with the other began to stretch the poor thing to death. After it simply threw it away. That was our fate I could see it and feel it. Even though we were far from the danger I couldn't even move to safety. I was in shock. Sven had to bring me back to reality by biting my neck. The pain had brought me back to a confused pack. They knew right away that what was in front of us was assured death. They needed no explanation when I told them that we would be staying in this forest until the shadow was gone. My fear had been and is very transparent at the thought of this entity." He trembled visibly now and gave a look towards Enorm telling that seemed to ask him, "so what will you do now."

"I'm going to go lay down Liulfr it's either going to be a very long day or a very short one tomorrow." Enorm walked away his shoulders in a slump. Head down. Whispering to himself. His giant body trembling.

Luilfr could not blame him for getting frightened. Now all he could do was wait till the morning to see if Enorm was still here. Luilfr took one last look towards the north growled turned and went to be with Siy and his sleeping otsoko's. If tomorrow was the end then at least for his last night he would get a nice restful sleep.

PART 14: COURAGE IS FOUND

Enorm was fast asleep when he was suddenly awoken by a very strong and pungent smell. That had been carried by a strong gust of wind. He got up and walked over to Luilfr who was up in an attacking positon. "What was that smell Luilfr?"

"Good to see your still here Enorm. I will admit I had my doubts but I knew you wouldn't break your word. That stench is rotting flesh and blood that has started to rot." The entire pack was up now especially after having smelled that. It both scared them and made them excited. Enorm couldn't help but gag at the foul smell.

The alpha using focus magic on his eyes extended his vision. He could see a shadow siloute standing alone. He could thell that the shadow was waiting for it's next kill. "Good thing is that it's still there. Bad part is I don't think it's leaving anyttime soon."

"Alpha we have loaded all the pups into the gourd and are ready to move at your command." Sven told Luilfr. "Giant for now I now you can understand me thanks to the alpha giving me permission to talk the common tongue. We thank you for your bravery and should it be your fate to die know that we will mourn for you. You will never be alone in life or death. The pack howls for our fallen." With that being said Sven left to take his position on the gourd.

"Enorm I know you have felt alone for a long time. We may not have know each other for long but I count you as part of my pack. Should you fall today I don't think I could simply forgive that thing. We live for each other and die together. May you come back to us brother." Luilfr's voice cracked at that last word. His and Svens words reached Enorms ears and his lonely heart.

Since the start of his journey he had now made a friend of an old tree and had become an honorary part of family of wolves. He felt tears coming but he managed to pull them back. Enorm out of nowhere told the alpha and the pack. "I will go first to draw the attention of the shadow. Wait here until I have taken twenty steps that should give you plenty of distance between any danger. Hopefully once I reach the shadow you can all run past it unnoticed. If I die keep away and get to safety. Look for the Frost Dragon at the Dragons Spine and tell her of the dangerous creature. It may be evil and powerful but there is no way it would ever defeat Tsorf."

The alpha swallowing his pride accepted this. "I give you my word Enorm that we will find the Frost Dragon and tell her about your bravery."

"I know you will. Now lets go meet our fates." Enorm had spoken with courage but now he had to make good on those words. He began to run north counting each step one, two, seven, fifthteen, twenty. He looked back and the right of him he could see a little moving black mass led by a red dot. Good they started to move. He kept running and looking forward just wanting to reach the malicous entity that had freightened a powerful warrior such as Luilfr.

The sun was intense. Sweat came down his forehead. His heart beating faster than ever. Heavy breathing and panting were the only sounds he heard. He felt afraid and anxious. Brave and lonely. He had been running for what seemed hours. The adrenaline was pumping his body into action. He looked back once more to see if the pack was close but it wasn't. "Good that means I've put a lot distance between us." Was what he thought all this time they had been in his thoughts not anything else not even his own survival.

The sun rose to its highest point raising the heat levels. He knew that it was know midday by how much hotter it had become. He was finally able to see a large dark shadow in the distance. He set his sights on the looming danger he only needed a few hundred more giant meters to go. Danger drew closer and closer. He could feel it as it crept up. His mouth was dry. All he could hear was the wind. The putrid smell he had smelled that morning now was stronger than ever. He heaved in his mouth as the smell somehow got worse.

He had suddenly come to a stop when he finally had the creature in his vision. Dust was lifted around him, as it blurred his vision and hid the shadow. The shadow could be seen in the dust standing there. Waiting patienly for the next victim. The shadow began to take shape. Horns adorned it's head. It was almost the same height as Enorm. It's body type was burly and bulky. Enorm just by looking at the silhoutte of the shadow through the dust was freightened. Soon the dust would clear and Enorm would face his fears.

The dust began to clear. The creature was beginining to become more visible. Enorm could see that the horns he had saw at first actually belonged on a helmet. He could see that it wore heavily damaged aromor. As his gaze kept falling trying to identify what this thing was he couldn't help but take notice at it's hands that were covered red. Fresh blood dripped from it's hands drop after drop fell to the gound. Enorm couldn't help but follow the drops with his eyes. Suddenly the drops were no more as they rained into a large puddle of red. The creature had been standing in it's own self made lake of blood. Enorm fixated his focus on the bloody sea that surrounded him. From what he thought was a puddle it changed to a lake that had been swallowed up by a bloody sea. As Enorm stared into the sea he was horrified when he saw the remains of carriages, limbs of humans, half carcases of animals and even the body of a lone giant whose stomach had been ripped opened amongst the deceased.

In shock and terrified at the sight. He just couln't comprehend what was the purpse of all this death. He was at a loss for words. What brought him out of his state of trying to understand this grizzly sight was a whimper that then turned to a cry of help.

"HELP! HELP!! P LEASE!! PLEASE SOMEONE ANYONE SAVE ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!"

Enorm's eyes frantically looked around to see where the plea's of help were coming from. As the screams for hep kept up he could hear them become muffled. He traced the screams he heard. To his shock the screams where coming from the horned creatures right hand. Almost as if wanting to taunt Enorm it opened it hand and flatened it out as the screams continued. With that gesture from the creature Enorms eyes now had to see what he was hearing. As he looked down at the opened hand he saw that the yells were coming from a human. The screams continued through all of this atsthe human layed there unable to move due to fear and a broken leg. The creature teased closing it's hand. The human and Enorms eyes met.

Once their yes had met it felt as if the creature had wanted this to happen. It's hand began to close on the human victim. Enorm could only watch as it squeezed the life out of the human bones could be heard being cracked. A pop was heard as the body exploded open. Blood flowed from the clenched fist of the creature. It opened it's hand to show Enorm what was left of the human. The visage of the poor man would haunt Enorm for ever as he witnessed that the poor human was still barely alive. Blood flowed from his ears. His left eye had popped out. His right eye was barely functional as it desperatley searched around. Enorm could see that the man was trying to speak but was unable to. His intestines had shot out of his mouth. Still he tried with his last breath to speak but could only manage muffled word. Enorm realized that the humans last word was a soft unaudible "Please." What truly would haunt Enorm would be the guilt of having made eye contact with the human just before he died. His eye begged the question that his mouth could not utter, "Why did you let me die?" The shadow once the human had died let it's victims broken and disfigured body drop to the sea of blood beneath him adding to it's collection of carnage.

For the first time ever in Enorm's life anger boiled in him. As he looked at the creature that stood in front of him more carefully. It wore a horned helmet just like he had concluded earlier. The horns Enorm could tell were used for killing. The helm only had slits for it's eyes and a grated opening for it to breath and talk through. It's hands were bloody but could see that the fingers were pointy almost as if they were claws meant to dig into it's prey. It's body armor it wore was damaged no doubt due to its countless battles. Enorm Even in his inexperience with battle could easily tell that this was a true warrior. No what stood in front of him was an agent of death and despair.

"Why?" Was the only word that Enorm uttered angrily.

The creature did not respond as it stood there sinisterly laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

PART 15: SURVIVE

The armored creature continued to laugh. When it stopped it very calmy whispered one word, "Why?" With that one word and the tone of voice the shadow had spoken with had caused chills to run down Enorms spine.

As hard as it was for Enorm he mustered all the courage he could to force himself from trying to run away. He remebered what he just witnessed and that made him angry. "WHY DID YOU END ALL OF THESE LIVES!" Enorm shouted as he demanded a real answer.

The creature took notice of the anger in the voice of what stood before him. His posture straightened and somehow became even more intimidating. In a calm and almost seren tone of voice the creature answered, "I live only to find and eliminate worthy prey. That..is..why." The pauses in between those three words had once again shaken Enorm to his very core.

"What are you?" Enorm demanded an answer. His voice was angry but his body gave hint that he was afraid.

"It matters not what I am to my prey. Only a warrior has the right to know. You however seem strong physicaly but on the inside you quiver with fear." Said the evil creature with disgust in it's voice. "Defeating you would not bring me any honor or glory. There is a creature that I saw with giant wings in the sky." The horned creature said as it looked up to the sky. "It appeared to be powerful. I wanted to battle it and rip it's wings off it's back." It raised it's hands up the sky and did a tearing motion. "Those screams of pain would have been relaxing."

It did not take Enorm long to realise that this creature was talking about Tsorf. The image of death he had just witnessed suddenly reappered but this time it was Tsorf not a man that pleaded for hep. In that moment he succumbed to his anger, all of his fear disappeared and he swung a giant fist hitting the creature right on the jaw. The creature was knocked straight to the ground. It landed in the lake of blood it had created. Making a splash in the blood as the ground shook violently beneath Enorms feet. The smell of blood was now in the air. This was a new scent for Enorm.

Enorm looked on at the car creature bathing in the blood. It was a repulsive sight but enorm was surprised at himself for delivering that hard hit. Enorm began to look at his shaking fist dumbfounded. This had been the only time he had ever hit anything before. There was pain coming from his fist but at the same time he felt powerful and confident. He did not like those feelings to much.

The creature lay there in the blood motionless. It was as if he was in disbelief as to why he was now on the ground. "I'm on the ground what a surprise. This may be fun", thought the armored creature.

Enorm just stood there lost in thought not knowing what to do next. When suddenly the downed enemy began to speak. "YES! Excellent you are the first to knock me down." Yelled the horned creature as it began to stir. "Who would have known that a worthy opponent would find me." It sat up and got to one knee. It began to stand as it laughed and threatened both Enorm and Tsorf "Hahahaha, ll kill you first and then begin my search for that winged creature." Enorm was still lost in thought as he admired his work that he had not noticed that the creature had alreadly stood back up and had threatend him and tsorf.

He finally registered the creature's threat. Enorm was to distracted by the threat to even blink. He had never heard that in his life before especially now that it was directed at him. He could feel fear begin to close in once again. The anger and power he had felt began to be pushed back. His breathing became harder as his chest tightened. His throat felt dry. His legs wobbled as his entire body shook. As this was all happening to him he failed to realise that the creature was once again on it's feet and ready for a fight.

"Hahaha! Now then. Let's start the killing." Said the creature with a happy tune. The creature took a charging position. It began to charge towards Enorm who had failed to realize what was about to happen. With each step the momentum increased. Enorm was still dealing with everything that was going on within him when the creature had hit him. It's charge had been so powerful that it had actually knocked Enorm of his feet who had been launched through the air. He landed several meters away from the creature.

Enorm landed hard on his back biting his tongue when he hit the ground. He gasped for air. The pain made his entire body spasm. He could feel a jabbing pain on his upper back. His thoughts could not register what it was but his best guess was that it was a boulder. He felt a warm liquid of some sort oozing out of his right arm. His tongue hurt, from when he bit himself. He could taste metal of some kind. The creature began to walk closer to Enorm. With every step riping through the blood.

"I see so this is blood that I'm tasting. Then what is oozing out of my arm must be blood as well. Well this hurts really bad." Enorm had spoke out loud. The creature hearing what his prey said as it kept walking ever closet to Enorm. It had taken a while but now the excruciating pain began to overtake Enorm. Enorm now with the pain all over his body could not help but yell.

The creature now hovering over Enorm stood there admiring the sight of his squirming prey. It soaked in the painful screams of Enorm. Feeding off the pain it had caused. Fresh blood dripped off of it's right horn. He wanted to find where his horn had struck the prey. As he examed his vulverable prey he noticed a wound on it's right arm. "When I charged at the prey it must have reacted by instinct and put up it's arm to protect itself." The ruiner thought to its self.

Enorm was still writhing with pain.

"You are very lucky prey." The creature told Enorm with an amused tone.

Enorm still on the ground writhing in pain managed to utter a single word. "How?"

"If you hadn't blocked my horn with your arm you would have been gored. That's why your lucky." The ruiner chuckled at that statement.

"Yes! Very-lucky. Th-at's me (panting) the (wheezing) lucky one." Enorm trying to sound as sarcastic as he could but alas his trying to still catch his breath kept him from that.

The creature just kept silently still. When it finally broke the silence with a question. "Tell me giant do you have a name?"

Enorm had heard the question as he rolled to his side. Still groaning with pain. The taste of blood still in his mouth. Arm throbing with pain. He managed to get to his knees. Then to one knee. Finally he managed to stand back up. He looked to where he had fallen to see what had jabbed him in the back and sure enough it had been a boulder. He looked at his arm with the hole in it. Luckily it seemed the horn had not got past the bone. The pain was bad but somehow Enorm was almost ignoring it. "Well that hurt a lot. You know this is my first time I have ever been a fight. Somehow now that I got that first taste of blood and a battle scar I am not that afraid anymore. After I hit you I think I shouldn't have stopped until you stopped breathing, then maybe my chances to live would be greater. Lost oppurtunity I suppose. My name? Are you actually saying that I am now worthy prey? Hmmm, I just realized that I'm smiling for some reason. I wonder why?" Enorm said with joy in his face.

"Yes, you are now worthy prey. I have never been knocked down to the ground before. That smile giant is because you enjoyed our little test of strength." Said the creature as it looked the giant staight in it's eyes.

Enorm stared back not backing down. "That seemed more than a test but who am I to argue. In my twenty years of life I have never experienced such physical pain." Said Enorm before he spat blood out. "My name is Enorm the Useless. I am a giant whose never fought before and will surely die here today but even if I die here, YOU WILL REMEMBER ME!" Said Enorm with a confident voice.

The creature took a small step back that was not noticed by Enorm. "What was that I just felt down my spine?" The creature asked himself.

PART 16: RESPECT

"You know my name now and you aslo know what I am. Your turn to tell me who you are and what you are." Demanded Enorm.

The creature composed itself. It let out a low pitched laugh before speaking. "Yes I suppose you have earned that right. Even if you will only live for a short while longer. Where to begin?"

"Your name would be a good start." Enorm said with annoyance in his voice.

"In due time I shall tell you my name. No, first I shall tell you what I am. I belong to a race of creatures that exist in a different dimension than this. I am a Dimensional Ruiner. We travel from dimension to dimension finding life in them all for the sake of feeding our killer instinct. To make things easier to understand I am not part of your world." The creature spoke easily and softly.

While Enorm felt curious about what he had just heard. He coultdn't help but feel anger and fear as well. He calmy told the Dimensional Ruiner "Go on."

"What no questions about me being from another world, Enorm?" Asked the Ruiner as it's body language indicated that it was confused.

"No not really. I believe that your not from here. In all my travels with the village that I was a part of we never saw or heard of your kind. So their is no reason to doubt your claim." Enorm's voice sounded honest.

"Then we truly have never been here and have found a place to satisfy our hunger for battle." The Ruiner behind his murderous intentions sounded glad.

Enorm turned his head trying to get a glimpse of where Liulfr and the pack where. He still couldn't see them but he could see a small dirt tornado in the distance. That must be them. I need to buy them just a little bit more time to at least reach the halfway point. "The only question I want answered Dimensional Ruiner is the one I asked you earlier. What. Is. Your. Name?" Enorm took a much more serious tone now.

"My name Enorm is war. Of course that is what I like the most. In my language my name is Kreiger." Enorm ould only imagine the Ruiner smiling as it said it's name.

"Well Kreiger I suppose asking you to leave is to late now isn't it?" Enorm asked knowing what the answer would be.

In a low monotone voice Krieger said "Yeessss." As he finished saying that he took a charging position again. He began to run towards Enorm. Yelling a chant so Enorm could hear it:

"We kill." The first words as he began to charge. Enorm got ready trying to anticipate the impact.

"That is our skill." The second words as he gained speed. Enorm stood his ground. He felt afraid but not enough to run away.

"You die." The third words as he lunged shoulder first into Enorms stomach. In a matter of seconds Kreiger had crossed the field. The pain was sudden from the hit. Enorm let out yell.

"That is why we sigh." The fourth words as he fell to ground with Enorm. Enorm felt weightless as he was lifted of the ground from the impact

"We are the light." The fifth words as he punched Enorm in the face. Enorm tried to block the hits but couldn't as his arms were pinned underneath his body or maybe Kriegers.

"You fight." The sixth words as he got up for a brief moment only to hear gasping for air from Enorm as he dropped a knee to Enorms chest. In that brief moment Enorm had managed to free one of his hands.

"We use our might." The seventh words as he once again punched Enorm in the face. Now with hand free he tried to block the punches but they were to fast and powerful.

"To end this fight." The eighth words as he stopped hitting Enorm only to grab him by the face. He began to drive his thumbs into Enorms eyes wanting to gouge them out. Enorm let out a painful yell. Clawing with his free hand at Kriegers arms.

Enorms fear began to manifest now. His thoughts quickly went to a green savannah made into a blood grass sea. The heads of severed wolves laying about. Their bodies flattened. Limbs spread out everywhere. Then the wings of Tsorf being torn from her. Her agonizing screams filled Enorms head. He saw Kriger once he had ripped her wings grav grab her by the mouth and with his strength split the dragon in two. The wolf heads turned in the field as did Tsorfs along with the humans facet that once again crept into his memory begging the same question as it once did "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!?" Enorm began to cry and sob. "I AM TRYING." Enorm yelled. The question kept being asked over and over in his head. Tormented by his own memories and his fear inducing imagination. He kept telling "I AM TRYING." As he frantically clawed at Kriegers arms.

Krieger kept going trying to gouge out Enorms eyes. For once he did he would have another trophy. The skull of a mighty giant. Enorm was putting up a fight as he clawed and squirmed Krieger could not get a good grip on his head. "Come now Enorm just give up. Why fight it? Become one with death."

"I AM TRYING!" Enorm kept repeating.

Liulfrs severed head now spoke to Enorm and began to mock him. "Eeenorm the Useless your truly living up to your name now aren't you. I thought we could count on you. You said you were our sword. We welcomed you into our pack. I called you friend. I tore out my pride Enorm in front of you, coward. I should have just let my pack KILL YOU!"

"I'M SORRY! LIULFR I'M SORRY!" Enorm yelled. The ruiner continued persistently.

"DO NOT APOLOGIZE YOU USELESS EXCUSE FOR A GIANT" WAS EVERYTHING YOU TOLD ME A LIE!?" Liulfrs head asked.

"NO!" Yelled Enorm.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DIEYING?" Asked an angry Liulfr.

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID! I AM A COWARD! I CAN'T WIN!" Enorm yelled at the top of his lungs as Krieger continued to dig into him even more.

"THEN LIVE AND FIGHT THROUGH YOUR FEARS!" Luilfr yelled. With that Enorm managed to hit away the ruiners left hand.

"What?" Krieger was surprised.

In that slight moment of chance. Enorm reached up with his right hand and hit Krieger in the throat as hard as he could. Krieger let go of Enorm's head. He sprung up off of enorm holding his throat. He gasped for air. Almost choking at how much air he was trying to breath in at the same time. He began to cough violently.

Enorm now that Krieger was off him, he began to feel all the pain in his face. His nose bloody and broken. His eye was beginning to swell but would not shut completely because of the cuts above and below the eye. Enorm could taste blood. Enorm twisted his body to try to get to his feet. He managed to get to his knees. As he knelt there he felt a sharp pain on his right side. As he looked down to put pressure on where it hurt he saw his beard was covered in blood from his nose.

Krieger continued to have difficulty breathing.

"I have no time to think about the pain." Enorm said loudly as he wiped away the blood from his nose and eyes as he began to get to his feet.

Krieger continued to try to catch his breath. The ruiner never noticed a rising giant.

Enorm made it to his feet. He looked back to see where the pack was at. They had already gone past where Enorm and Krieger were. Enorm smiled at the realization that the wolves would be to reach the mountains. "Good." Enorm said.

Without a thought in his head Enorm began to run towards Krieger. Krieger was beginning to regain his breath when he noticed a tremor beneath his feet. Enorm now at full speed pulled his right arm back and made a fist. Krieger at that moment looked up only to receive a very powerful punch straight between his eyes. His neck snapped back. Enorm put his entire weight into that attack that Krieger could feel his entire body being lifted into the air and driven back down to the ground.

The ground shook violently as the aftershock managed to reach Liulfr and the pack. Liulfr let go of the rope to yell at his pack, "IGNORE WHAT YOU JUST FELT. WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!" Having said that he bit once more on the rope. "We have to make it to the mountains for Enorm's sake." Liulfr thought to himself.

With Krieger on the ground now Enorm lifted his hand up as he knelt beside his enemies side. He dropped his fist on the dented helm. Enorm would not stop as he continously kept hitting the same spot. With every mighty hit Enorm let out a wave of angry emotions. The metal hurt Enorm's fist but he didn't care. Bone was heard breaking either from his hand or Krieger's face. Enorm finally stopped when their eyes met. Enorm stood up and realized that he was smiling at his violent work. "Why could I not stop? Why am I enjoying this?" Enorm asked himself in a low voice.

"Hahahahahaha." A low pained laughter was heard coming from Krieger. "It seems you are fighting to control your self Enorm." Krieger said as he was still laying on the ground reeling in pain. "I suppose that it's thanks to that you stopped." Krieger began to stir and made it to his knees. "You know one of us will die here today right Enorm?"

Enorm was taken out of his thoughts by that last statement. "Yes, I know. One way or another I think it will be me." He answered as he calmy looked up at the sky. "Krieger get up already so I can know what my fate will be."

"You surely have been playing the coward up to now very well Enorm. Was that just an act to bring my defense's down?" Krieger got back up on his feet with his back turned to Enorm. He began to take off his helm but since it was bent it was hard to do so.

"No, I truly am a coward but I won't let my fear's control my actions any longer." Enorm answered.

The ruiner managed to take off his helm with much struggle as he was still showing his back to Enorm. Krieger took his helm in his hands and began to look at it. "Dented in by a warrior's punch." He said as he ran his fingers through the dent. "You know this helm belonged to a great warrior. My father died wearing this and made me vow to wear it with more honor than he had. He made a mistake that damaged my family's honor. To regain our honor his mistake had to be corrected. Honor, war and death is what my kind live for Enorm." Krieger went silent as he kept holding the helmet.

Enorm stayed on guard knowing full well that if he was not he ruiner would take advantage. "If that's all that you live for it's only a matter of time that you will end up dead." Enorm said.

"Yes, I know you are correct Enorm. My death will come one day but it will be an honorable death, unlike the trash that wore this helm before me." Krieger threw the helmet over his shoulder onto the ground. "My honor was restored the day I killed my father." Krieger said with not even a hint of sorrow in his voice. As he refocused his vision straight ahead he saw movement in the distance. "Enorm why do you fight?"

Enorm was surprised by the question and how calmly he had asked. "I fight to keep a promise. I fight with my fears as a coward so you can't kill anyone else." Enorm responded.

Krieger knelt down to the ground and grabbed a fist full of dirt and rubbed it on his face. He used the dirt to try and clot up the bleeding. He stood back up with dirt in hand and partially showed his face over his shoulder. "So you fight this hard even though you are a coward solely based on a promise?" Krieger asked Enorm showing his yellow jagged teetheg theough a menacing smile and bleeding face. smile

"Yes." Enorm answered.

Krieger lifted his hand and began to point to something in the distance. "Then I wonder Enorm how you fight when your angered." Krieger said.

"What ar... " Enorm looked to what he was pointin at and realized it was the pack. In that moment Enorm dropped his guard and just as he had feared Krieger capitalized on the giants mistake.

Krieger in the blink of an eye had charged at Enorm and sent him flying down to ground. He heard him gasp for air but that would not cause him to hesitate. "ENORM I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE THINGS! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU WHEN YOUR TRULY FOCUSED!I" With that the ruiner began to run towards the pack ready to kill his newly acquired prey.

Enorm without even thinking about the pain he felt in his chest somehow managed to stop from getting knocked completely to the ground. He was on one knee when he looked up and without losing a second he began to run as fast as he could. Chasing behind Krieger.

Krieger moved faster and faster gaining distance on Enorm. Enorm could only keep desperately running after Krieger.

The ground could be felt shaking underneath the packs legs. The tremors almost made the ground come alive as if it was the ovean. The pack looked to the direction of the fight but quickly felt fear as they saw a behemoth of death running towards them. The pups that could see from inside the gourd quickly began to cry at the sight of imminent death. The wolves that ran along the transport began to snarl and howl. Even though they felt death quickly upon them they were ready to die protecting their future. Liulfr once again let go of the rope realizing that Enorm had fallen on the battlefield. He began to howl and bark orders. "THOSE THAT ARE READY TO DIE TO PROTECT OUR PACK WITH ME. SVEN MAKE SURE TO GET THEM TO THE MOUNTAINS." Liulfr began to run towards his death along with thirty wolves. He could die knowing that the pack would be led by a good leader in Sven.

"At least these things will die an honorable death." Krieger thought to himself. As he was about to reach the things that decided to face him he found himself flying sideways as he felt a very sharp pain coming from his earless head.

The wolves stopped dead in their tracks. They were stunned to find an intimidating looking giant holding half a tree in his hand. "RUN!" The giant said as it quickly turned to run towards the evil shadow.

Liulfr and his brave wolves took the advice from the giant without even hesitating. As they ran a young gray wolf with hints of red on his back approached Liulfr and asked. "Alpha was that the same giant?"

For the first time in a long while the wolves were surprised to hear Liulfr burst out in laughter. "Yes. That was our friend Enorm." As they made it back to the rest of the pack the pack howled with joy. Liulfr took his place back in the front. As they ran he couldn't help but think of how Enorm just one day ago was a shivering coward and now was fighting with everything he had.


End file.
